Grow up
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Yamaguchi y Kageyama son mejores amigos, Hinata y Tsukishima se "hablan" un poco. [AU]. Todos tenemos que crecer, conocer nuevas personas y hacer nuevos amigos. Y ellos no son la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

— Hubieras elegido la misma carrera que yo. —Susurró Kageyama mientras sorbía un poco de su cartón de leche.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kageyama?

— Hubieras entrado a la misma carrera que yo. —Volvió a decir, ahora de manera fuerte y claro, con la mirada desviada. Sorprendiendo un poco a Yamaguchi.

— ¿Eh? ¿En la misma carrera? —Volvió a repetir la pregunta volteando a verlo. Se conocían desde la preparatoria y eran buenos amigos. — Pero a mí no me gusta derecho… ¡Tú hubieras entrado a la misma carrera que yo!

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Odio las matemáticas!

— Bueno… Deberías conformarte con que estamos en la misma universidad.

El pelinegro bufó, Yamaguchi y él habían hecho examen para ingresar a la misma universidad. Ambos habían quedado, estaban muy felices por eso. Pero aunque hubieran quedado en la misma universidad, serían separados al momento de tener que elegir una carrera. Kageyama eligió derecho, no era como si le gustara parlotear sobre leyes, ni eso, en el último año de la preparatoria no sabía qué carrera elegir, así que optó por esa, esperaba que no fuera tan tediosa como sonaba. Yamaguchi por su parte, eligió contaduría pública, le gustaban las matemáticas, pero no quería una ingeniería.

— ¡Además, mi horario apesta! ¡Mis materias también! —Frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca.

Yamaguchi ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las quejas de su amigo, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba quejándose, lo único que podía hacer cuando empezaba a quejarse, era suspirar. — Si necesitas ayuda con una materia, te puedo ayudar… Mientras no sea inglés. —Habló Yamaguchi sonriéndole un poco.

A Kageyama se le iluminaron los ojos, nunca se arrepentiría de hablarle a Yamaguchi y de haberse hecho su amigo.

Era el primer día de clases, en el primer semestre de su carrera. Kageyama se había ido a su salón que quedaba en el edificio cerca del comedor. En cambio él, su salón estaba en el edificio principal, algo más retirado del comedor. Estuvo entre nervioso y entusiasmado todas las horas seguidas que tuvo, como fue el primer día, no se hizo mucho, los profesores se presentaron y explicaron levemente algunos temas. No, los alumnos no se presentaron, sólo los profesores.  
Tenía marcada una casilla vacía en su horario, imaginó que era algo así como hora libre, pero también tenía media hora libre luego de dos horas, eso lo confundía un poco. Kageyama tenía razón, el horario apestaba. Lo único que vio positivo desde que llegó, fue que no se ocupaba levantar tan temprano, lo más temprano que empezaba una clase era a las 8:00 a.m.

Era la hora del almuerzo… Bueno, no había un horario establecido para eso, pero él tenía hambre. No le había preguntado a Kageyama su horario, tal vez y coincidían con horas para almorzar, esperaba que sí, fue a la cafetería, de seguro estaría ahí Kageyama.  
Sí, ahí estaba, en una máquina expendedora. Parecía muy concentrado en elegir… Como siempre.

— ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —Se acercó hasta donde estaba.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó y oprimía el botón que no era, frunciendo el ceño cuando levantó el cartoncillo equivocado. — Ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando esté tomando decisiones importante.

— ¿Elegir un cartón de leche es más importante que elegir una carrera universitaria? —Preguntó con sarcasmo Yamaguchi, su amigo tardaba como una hora escogiendo que cartón tomar,pero cuando fue el momento de elegir la carrera en el formulario, tardó cinco minutos.

Eso había dado justo en el blanco, Kageyama abrió la boca para reclamar, al no pensar en nada coherente la volvió a cerrar, tenía razón. — La comida siempre será más importante… —Susurró para sí mismo, esperando que el pecoso no lo escuchara.

Después de ese incidente con la máquina expendedora, se fueron a sentar al comedor que estaba por ahí cerca. — ¿Hace cuánto llevas aquí? No me digas que ya en el primer día te saltas las clases.

— ... —Saltarse las clases, no lo había pensado.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo...

— Tsk... —Lo haría otro día.— Una hora.

— ¿Tenías una hora libre?

— Dos.

— ¡¿Dos?!

— Si, al parecer el profesor de cálculo tuvo un accidente y como no hay más profesores, no tendremos por el momento. — Kageyama dijo con algo de brillo en los ojos, no le gustaban las matemáticas, las odiaba.

— ¿Te dan cálculo en tu carrera? Pero no se necesita. Tal vez estadística… —Murmuró lo último.

— Lo mismo le dije al profesor… Y me dijo que me callara. —Frunció nuevamente el ceño cuando recordó como el profesor lo había callado frente a todos en su primer día.

— Así que no hiciste amigos. —Afirmó mirando a Kageyama.

— No los necesito ¿Tú ya hiciste?

— Tampoco.

— No necesito amigos, tú ya eres mi amigo.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante lo comentado. — Pero necesitamos amigos en nuestras clases.

Era verdad, aunque ellos dos fueran amigos, necesitaban amigos en sus propias clases por si llegaba a pasar algo en el salón.

La vida en la universidad era diferente a la preparatoria, dejas de ser un "niño" para tus padres. Algunos padres dicen que ya creciste y te dejan de dar dinero, tienes que trabajar para comprarte tus cosas. Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo sí que es estresante. Glorioso es cuando te dan tus vacaciones cuando vas a la escuela, pero para eso se tiene que esperar un año. Crecer no es malo, obtienes muchas responsabilidades, lo cual a muchos no les agrada. Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, tus padres aun estarán ahí para ti, pero no igual que antes. Aprender a ser más independiente.

El final del primer parcial cada vez parecía más cerca, los exámenes también estaban cada vez más cerca. Kageyama no se preocupaba por cálculo, no tenía profesor. Pero la escuela no podía dejar en blanco la casilla de calificaciones de cálculo. Así que se haría un examen según lo que recordaran de preparatoria y se pondría como calificación.

— ¿Cuándo es el examen?

— Dos semanas…

El pelinegro tuvo que recurrir con Yamaguchi, no quería en su primer parcial empezar a deber materias.

— Bueno, puedo ayudarte en las horas que tengas libres.

— Ahora estoy libre. —Enseñaba su libro con ambas manos mientras lo acercaba al pecoso.

— Ah, está bien. —Tomó el libro y lo abrió en una página cualquiera. — ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

— Todo. —Dijo serenamente.

— ¿T-todo? —Suspiró pesadamente, le gustaban las matemáticas, pero hasta él sabía que eran difíciles. — Bueno ¿El examen es de cálculo diferencial o integral?

— ¿Hay dos? —Se sorprendió un poco, nunca prestaba atención al nombre de las materias.

En serio quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

— ¡Kageyama! —Gritó un chico bajito y pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ellos, se sentó a un lado del nombrado, mirando el libro de cálculo. — ¡Ah! ¿Estas estudiando?

— Si, idiota. Ahora vete. —Lo corrió al instante.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Tienes un tutor! —Reclamó haciendo un puchero y quitándole el libro a Yamaguchi. Se percató que había arrebatado el libro al chico y se puso nervioso. — ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Devolvió el libro nervioso. Esperando que el chico no se molestara.

Yamaguchi dio una risa nerviosa tomando nuevamente el libro. — No hay problema… — ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Era amigo de Kageyama?

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata! Estoy en la misma carrera que Kageyama. —Comentó sonriendo y estando cara a cara con el pecoso.

— Uh, yo soy Yamaguchi.

— ¡Yamaguchi! —Lo nombró repentinamente, espantando un poco al nombrado y a su amigo. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a mí también? —Pidió sujetando ambas manos de Yamaguchi, él cual se sorprendió, apenas sabía su nombre. — Le pedí a un compañero de la preparatoria que me ayudara, pero me ignoró. —Murmuró con la mirada desviada, parecía un poco molesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yamaguchi me ayudara a mí! —Quitó las manos de Hinata que agarraban las de de Yamaguchi de un manotazo.

— … Sí, claro. —Si no era amigo de Kageyama, haría que se hicieran amigos. Él ya había hecho algunos amigos en su clase, pero el pelinegro parecía que nunca tendría a ese paso. — ¿Tú sabes de que es el examen, Hinata? —También podía ser de ayuda para el estudio.

— Cálculo diferencial.

Kageyama fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, desviándola notablemente molesto, parecía que su amigo no cambiaría nunca.

— Pueden empezar sacando límites.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, fulminándose con la mirada.

Eso se veía desde preparatoria, estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos parecía poner atención a las clases. Aunque faltaban dos semanas para el examen, no sabía si lograría que comprendieran todo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Haikyuu es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate._

 _Tengo que admitir que este fic salió muuuuuuy random. Ni siquiera tengo definida la pareja._

 _Contaré la historia de como surgió (Si no quieren leerlo, meh). Yo tengo como una ligera obsesión con Yamaguchi y lo emparejo con todo. Un día hablando normalmente con una amiga (La cual ella tiene como OTP al KageHina). Entonces yo, como estúpida que soy, dije: "Te imaginas que Kageyama fuera el mejor amigo de Yamaguchi en vez de Tsukishima. Y Tsukishima se odiara mutuamente con Hinata". Pero obviamente las personalidades serían las mismas. Mi amiga me miró muy raro, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, en fin. Apoyó la idea. Ella tiene la obsesión con Kageyama y dijo que no le importaba si el fic era HinaYama, mientras pudiera leer al Kags estaba feliz. Más amigas así plox :v_

 _En conclusión, salió este fic. Que no sé si terminara como TsukkiYama o KageTada (Si, Yamaguchi es el protagonista, dije que tenía una ligera obsesión con él). :v Alv, será AllxYamaguchi._

 _Ni siquiera sé si esto merece una continuación(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? No sé que hago con mi vida._


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo tenían una hora para estudiar, pero a los quince minutos, Kageyama y Hinata se rindieron y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Ya no quieren repasar? —Alzó una ceja, mirando a los otros dos comer.

— No logro concentrarme cuando tengo hambre. —Kageyama había sacado cinco cartones de leche de la mochila, bueno, el calcio era bueno.

— Fue mucho estudio por hoy. —Habló Hinata antes de darle una gran mordida a un sandwich.

— Pero sólo fueron quince minutos…

— ¡Hey! ¡Tsukishima! —Hinata alzó el brazo izquierdo llamando a un chico rubio de lentes, mientras que con la otra mano seguía comiendo su sandwich. El rubio se notaba de lejos que estaba molesto y que lo estaba ignorando. — ¡Tsukishima! ¡Sé que me escuchas! ¡Ven acá!

Varias miradas se posaban sobre el rubio, el cual enojado comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa donde lo llamaban para pedirle que dejara de hablarle.

— ¿Ese gafotas es tu amigo? —Kageyama ni siquiera trató de susurrarlo aunque el rubio estuviera cerca.

— No somos amigos. —Tsukishima había llegado, posicionándose a espaldas de Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi giró su cabeza, mirando al chico de gafas que había llamado Hinata. Lo reconoció, ese chico…

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Kageyama notando como el pecoso se le quedó mirando al rubio.

— Uh, bueno…

— Estamos en el mismo grupo.

Contestó completando lo que trataba de decir Yamaguchi, mirándolo de manera indiferente, el pelinegro susurró un _"Suertudo"_.

— ¡Vamos! Siéntate con nosotros, Tsukishima.

— Eww, no.

Tsukishima los iba a pasar por alto, Hinata se levantó antes de que eso sucediera y lo sentó aun lado de Yamaguchi. — Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que acabe la hora. —Insistió Hinata. — El es Kageyama, esta en derecho conmigo. —Hinata señaló al pelinegro. — Y el chico lindo de pecas, es Yamaguchi. —Dijo alegremente Hinata, señalando las pecas del nombrado.

— ¿Lindo? —Repitió eso el pecoso, que se refirieran a él como: "El chico de pecas" ya era muy común, pero "Lindo" hacía que se avergonzara un poco, causándole un sonrojo algo notable.

— ¡Tarado, lo incómodas! —Dijo Kageyama golpeando la cabeza del pelirrojo. Obteniendo un puchero como respuesta.

— Sé quién es, te dije que está en mi carrera. —Sin embargo Tsukishima seguía indiferente, como siempre.

— Pfff, que aguafiestas eres… —Bufó Hinata dirigiéndose al más alto, luego volteó con sus dos nuevos ¿Amigos? — Yamaguchi, Kageyama. Este poste gigante con lentes que ven aquí. —Señaló a Tsukishima, el cual tenía un ceño fruncido que resaltaba claramente que estaba molesto. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no importarle o lo ignoraba. — Es Tsukishima, iba conmigo en la preparatoria. Le había pedido ayuda a él, pero me ignoró.

Viendo a simple vista el carácter del rubio, lo comprendieron.

— No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de explicarles a estos ineptos, Yamaguchi.

Kageyama y Hinata rechinaron los dientes al ver que se estaban refiriendo a ellos, Yamaguchi por su parte se sorprendió, Tsukishima le estaba hablando. Lo que llevaban en el primer parcial, el más alto ni siquiera lo saludaba, podía decir que ni siquiera lo miraba, sus asientos ni siquiera estaban cerca, así que el tampoco hacía el esfuerzo por hacerlo. Miró la hora en su celular, faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la clase de comunicación y su edificio estaba algo retirado.

— Ah… Bueno… — No sabía cómo cambiar ese ambiente. — Ya casi inicia mi siguiente periodo… —Mencionó mientras agarraba su mochila y se levantaba de la mesa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto pasó la hora? Yo quería seguir hablando contigo, Yamaguchi. — Hinata hizo un puchero de manera infantil y se colgó del brazo de Yamaguchi. — ¿Cuántos periodos te quedan?

— Tres.

— ¡¿Tres?!

— A mí sólo me queda un periodo. —Habló Kageyama desde su asiento, pues era el único que aún seguía sentado, incluso Tsukishima ya se había levantado.

— Eso es porque los que están en derecho no hacen nada, sólo pierden el tiempo con sus estúpidas carpetas. —Agregó con una risa burlona al final, apenas se habían conocido y no se agradaban.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, gafotas?! — Se levantó de la mesa caminando hasta donde estaba el rubio, aunque la diferencia de estatura era notable, no se sentía intimidado.

Varias personas que estaban por ahí los miraban empezando a susurrar si había una pelea. Yamaguchi no quería que eso pasara, así que antes de la conversación siguiera entre esos dos. — ¡Kageyama! Tú también tienes que ir a clase. — Jaló suavemente del brazo al pelinegro, el cual sólo chasqueó los dientes y fue por su mochila. — Trata de no golpear a nadie en lo que resta de tus clases. —Yamaguchi le susurró al pelinegro, sabía que estaba enojado, se notaba demasiado.

— Lo intentaré. —No le dirigió la miraba y se puso en marcha hacia su salón.

— Vaya que se tensó el ambiente entre esos dos... —En cambio Hinata seguía alegre como siempre. — ¡Bien! Yo también me voy ¡Nos vemos, Yamaguchi!

No le dio tiempo de contestar, el pelirrojo había salió corriendo. Él también se tenía que poner en marcha, para su sorpresa Tsukishima aún seguía ahí, creyó que se había ido. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, sin decir nada ¿Tenía que hablarle? Iban en la misma clase, sería bueno hablarle, además raramente no tenía puesto sus audífonos. Tardó demasiado pensando en si hablarle o no que ya habían llegado al salón.

.

.

.

Tres horas, tres largas y aburridas horas. Sintió un verdadero alivio cuando terminaron las clases de ese día.

Caminaba en dirección a la salida de la universidad, Tsukishima iba detrás de él. Por un momento pensó que podía querer hablarle, pero esa idea era demasiado absurda. Recordó que ya había terminado sus clases y que el rubio probablemente iba a su casa, sí, esa era lo que pasaba.

— ¡Yamaguchi!

Levantó su vista y vio que se trataba del pelirrojo. — ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Trotó hasta la entrada donde se encontraba. Kageyama había dicho que sólo tenía una hora más . — Saliste hace dos horas ¿No?

— ¡Te estaba esperando! —Hinata alzó los brazos emocionado cuando vio que Yamaguchi al fin había aparecido.

— ¿M-me estabas esperando? ¿A mí? —Estaba sorprendido, no sólo porque alguien lo esperara, sino porque era alguien que acaba de conocer ese mismo día.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés perdiendo el tiempo, enano? —Dijo Tsukishima sin detenerse y no esperó respuesta, lo dijo cuando pasó por donde estaban ellos, pasándolos de largo.

Hinata maldijo en voz baja al rubio, al ver que no se detuvo con ellos, volteó nuevamente con Yamaguchi. — ¡Sí, a ti! Hoy no estudiamos mucho y en realidad necesito pasar ese examen y eres muy bueno en matemáticas ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a seguir estudiando? —El pelirrojo hablaba realmente preocupado, aunque lo último lo dijo de manera energética.

— Ah... Sí, no hay problema... —No le sorprendía que Kageyama no lo pidiera como lo hacía Hinata, el pelinegro siempre iba sin avisar. Y realmente quería ayudarlos.

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora?

El pelirrojo se colgó del brazo de Yamaguchi jalándolo para que comenzaran a caminar. Al pecoso no le molestaba que fuera a su casa, pero era un imprevisto. Cuando comenzaron a caminar Hinata miró a lo lejos a Tsukishima, le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y se restregó al brazo de Yamaguchi. El rubio chasqueó los dientes notablemente irritado, definitivamente le ganaría a ese enano.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Sí, ya lo decidí. Será AllxYamaguchi :v_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a la casa del pecoso.

— Tengo una hermana mayor, pero se mudó hace tiempo. —Habló Yamaguchi abriendo la puerta de su casa y dándole el paso a Hinata. — ¡Estoy en casa!

En cuanto dijo eso la señora Yamaguchi se acercó a la entrada. — ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? — Se quedó algo sorprendida cuando vio que su hijo había llevado con alguien que no fuera Kageyama.

— Me fue bien. Ah, él es Hinata, le ayudare a estudiar un poco. — Presentó Yamaguchi.

— Oh, mucho gusto, Hinata. — Saludó sonriéndole amablemente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Usted también tiene pecas! —El pelirrojo se había quedado mirando las pecas de la señora cuando las notó. La mamá de Yamaguchi dio una risita y sus pecas se sonrosaron un poco. — Te pareces mucho a tu mamá. — Dijo observando a la madre de Yamaguchi y luego a él.

— Siempre han dicho que Tadashi se parece mucho a mí. Bueno, los dejó, tengo que preparar el almuerzo. — La madre de Yamaguchi se despidió dejándolos solos.

— ¡¿Te puedo decir Tadashi?! — Dijo con entusiasmo mientras subían a la habitación del pecoso.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Yamaguchi se sonrojó, sólo era llamado por su nombre por personas mayores. — No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi nombre. —Dio una risa nerviosa y vio como el pelirrojo hacía una mueca de resignación.

.

.

.

Se pusieron a practicar y repasar algunos ejercicios, el cuaderno de Hinata estaba sucio porque no dejaba de comer mientras practicaba, ya había pasado aproximadamente casi dos horas y Hinata parecía agotado.

— Creo que deberíamos dejarlo... Puedo seguir ayudándote mañana.

Hinata se estiró haciendo varios quejidos. — Sí, no avise que estaría contigo y tengo que volver a casa. —El pelirrojo empezó a recoger algunas hojas sueltas guardándolas en su mochila.

— Tadashi, siento interrumpir su estudio. —Habló la madre de Yamaguchi mientras abría lentamente la puerta. — Pero Tobio está aquí. —Abrió la puerta completamente, dejando la vista visible al pelinegro. Kageyama y Hinata se miraron realmente sorprendidos y cada uno se preguntaba internamente que hacía el otro ahí. La madre de Yamaguchi de nuevo los dejó solos.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — Dijeron al mismo Kageyama y Hinata fulminándose con la mirada.

— No es obvio, vengo a estudiar con Yamaguchi. —Contestó el pelinegro con tono neutral.

— ¡Yo también! —Volvió a sacar todos sus apuntes colocándolos en el escritorio. — ¡Aún es temprano, puedo seguir estudiando! —Dijo energéticamente sacando punta al lápiz.  
Lo cual fue una completa mentira, porque no pudo concentrarse ni una vez y sólo miraba de reojo a los otros dos. Llamando al pecoso cada vez que se acercaba a su compañero de clase.

— ¿Por qué la mamá de Yamaguchi te llama por tu nombre? —Preguntó repentinamente haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista.

— Qué te importa.

Yamaguchi le dio un ligero codazo a Kageyama cuando respondió. — Conozco desde hace mucho a Kageyama y le tiene cariño. —Dijo con honestidad dando una cálida sonrisa.

— Pero se conocieron en preparatoria ¿No?

— Ah, en realidad nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, vivimos algo cerca, así que jugábamos todos los días. —Notó que se estaba desviando del tema y se reincorporó. — En preparatoria fue la única vez que nos tocó en la misma clase.

— ¡¿Se conocen desde niños?! —Yamaguchi asintió y dio una risilla, en cambio recibió una sonrisa de superioridad por parte del pelinegro, casi podía leer el: _"Supera eso"_ que Kageyama parecía decir internamente.

— La mamá de Kageyama también me dice por mi nombre. — Dijo Yamaguchi aun con una radiante sonrisa.

Hinata dijo que deberían regresar al estudio como excusa para dejar ese tema. Yamaguchi y Kageyama si retomaron el estudio, excepto el pelirrojo, ya no quería ni ver su cuaderno, pero no se quería ir. Sólo estuvo observándolos durando todo el tiempo que estuvieron estudiando, a veces soltando comentarios o preguntas totalmente fuera del tema. Ya estaba oscureciendo, definitivamente ya se tenía que ir a casa, por suerte Kageyama también se iba.

— ¡Adiós, señora! —Hinata gritó en cuanto bajó las escaleras y se dirigía a la entrada principal, seguido por los otros dos.

— Nos vemos.

— Adiós, Hinata. — Hinata fue hasta donde se encontraba para estrechar su mano. —Nos vemos Tobio, te cuidas de camino a casa y salúdame a tu mamá. —Pero con el pelinegro se despidió distinto, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla. Yamaguchi los acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió.

— ¿Cómo te ganaste a la mamá de Yamaguchi? — Preguntó el más bajo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza cuando ya estaban algo retirado de la casa. Tenía que ir a la parada de autobús que parecía estar en la misma dirección donde vivía Kageyama.

— Es normal que me tenga cariño, soy amigo de Yamaguchi desde que éramos niño. —Otra vez esbozaba esa extraña ¿Sonrisa? Bueno, no podía competir con tantos años de amistad, pero podía intentar de otras maneras.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Hinata llegó más temprano de lo usual, se encontraba parado en la entrada principal, mirando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en la entrada? Deberías quitarte, estorbas. — Tsukishima dijo cuándo iba entrando y lo vio muy sospechoso.

— Estoy esperando a alguien. —Ignoró lo que dijo el más alto mirando a todos lados. Lo único que tenían en común en el horario, era la hora de entrada. — ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Yamaguchi! —Empezó a saludarlo cuando lo vio de lejos con una gran sonrisa, que cambió con un ceño fruncido cuando notó que venía con alguien.

— Y viene con su novio.

— ¡No es su novio! Es su amigo de la infancia. —Corrigió haciendo un puchero.

— Buenos días, Hinata. — Yamaguchi y Kageyama habían llegado hasta donde estaban, uno saludó amablemente y el otro desvió la mirada.

— ¡Yamaguchi, te estaba esperando! —Se acercó hasta donde estaba quedando frente a él.

— Oh ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Por qué vienes junto con Kageyama? —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirando disimuladamente al pelinegro.

— Siempre vengo con él. —Dijo con total normalidad y alzando las cejas.

— Como sea… ¡Dormiré hoy en tu casa! —Dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

— ¿E-eh?...

— ¡Sí! Es viernes, no hay problema por la escuela.

— Pero si por avisar, inepto. —Dijo Tsukishima mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Pero ya avise que iría.

— Tú no, me refería a Yamaguchi.

No pensó en eso, tal vez Yamaguchi ya tenía planes y no podría dormir en su casa.

— Bueno... No hay problema, supongo... — Masculló, no tenía problema, aunque su mamá podría llevarse una gran sorpresa.

— ¡En ese caso yo también voy! —Kageyama y Hinata nuevamente tenían una batalladle quien fruncía más el ceño.

Yamaguchi por su parte, sólo los observaba, ya había tensión y ni siquiera empezaba el primer periodo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Sé que casi no he puesto a Tsukki en estos dos capítulos, pero tengo algo preparado para él, aunque no sé cuándo lo pondré, tal vez el próximo capítulo(?)_

 _No sé ustedes, pero yo me imagino que la madre del Yams se parece mucho a él(?)_

 _Y tengo una idea para otro fic pero ¡No! Tengo que terminar primero los que tengo :'v porque siempre mis ideas salen cuando ya se están acabando mis vacaciones 8'C_

 _Meh, tal vez lo publique luego el nuevo fic, si me animo(?) ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ese incidente en la entrada, se fueron a sus respectivos salones. Kageyama y Hinata se despidieron de Yamaguchi, a Tsukishima, nada más lo fulminaron con la mirada. Caminaba con el rubio a su salón, iba a decir algo respecto a la tarea. Pero surgió algo realmente embarazoso, no recordaba el nombre del más alto. Recordaba que comenzaba con Tsuki o era ¿Tsukki? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan largo? Bueno, el suyo también era algo largo, pero el rubio si sabía su nombre. Decidió dejar eso y no hablarle, estaba seguro que el de lentes no tenía interés en hablar con alguien tan tímido como él.

Se encontraban en la clase de historia. Aunque su carrera absolutamente no tenía nada que ver con historia, llevaban la materia, incluso en la universidad llevaban materias que ni se relacionan, pero la escuela y los maestros se excusan diciendo que siempre se ocupa un poco de cultura general; además era tronco común, todos tenían la misma materia así que no servía nada de nada comparar.  
No había problema por parte de Yamaguchi, le gustaba esa materia. El problema era Tsukishima, le aburría demasiado esa materia, incluso un día se encaró con el profesor de la carrera diciendo que esa materia era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo bueno de la universidad, es que puedes expresar tu punto de vista sin miedo a que un profesor te lleve la contra, hay mentes más abiertas. Pero el pecoso pensaba que en la universidad sólo tendría materias que le gustaran, las había, pero una que otra no la toleraba.

Ya en la clase, se encontraban en el tema de las guerras de Japón, el profesor explicaba que tendrían que hacer un ensayo de 45 páginas como mínimo acerca de la guerra, con mapas, dibujos, etc.

— Para el proyecto final, tendrán que hacer un ensayo sobre una guerra de Japón. ¡NO pongan la guerra mundial! por favor. Nuestro país ha tenido más guerras de lo que me gustaría decir. Mínimo 45 páginas, con diferentes tipos de mapas. Este proyecto valdrá el 60% de su calificación. Será en parejas y antes de que se emocionen. ¡YO escogeré las parejas! El lunes tienen que traer información respecto a la guerra de la cuál será su proyecto, sólo una cuartilla, puede ser impresa. —Todo el grupo parecía maldecir al profesor, algunos hasta cruzaban los dedos para que les tocara con el más listo.

— Ojalá me toque contigo, Yamaguchi. Siempre apruebas esta materia con la calificación más alta. —Dijo un amigo de Yamaguchi que se sentaba detrás del pecoso.

— Ni hablar, Yamaguchi y yo vivimos más cerca. —Ahora fue otro que se encontraba del lado derecho del pecoso.

El profesor ya había puesto la mitad del salón en parejas. Faltaban el pequeño grupo con el que se juntaba Yamaguchi, unos chicos del fondo, Tsukishima y él.

— La siguiente pareja será... —El profesor lo hacía totalmente al azar con la lista del grupo. — Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

.

 _"¿Qué?"_

.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Te tocó con el marginado del salón! —La clase ya había terminado, esperaban a que comenzara la otra, nadie estaba sentado en su lugar a excepción de una persona, Tsukishima.

— Wow, te tocó con el poste humano. —Al terminar la clase, los amigos de Yamaguchi fueron con él. — ¡Anímate, Yamaguchi! No puedes ser tan malo. —Trataban de animar al pecoso que estaba echado sobre el pupitre, pero en vez de animarlo parecían más bien burlarse.

— No sé cómo es Tsukishima, pero con sólo verlo me siento intimidado. —Suspiró levantando la cabeza y apoyándola en su mano izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué no le hablas? Junto con ese enano pelirrojo y ese tipo que tiene cara de querer matar a todos.

 _"¿Se refieren a Hinata y Kageyama?"._ — En realidad no he hablado con él. Y casi no habla, las pocas veces que lo he escuchado hablar es para criticar a Hinata y Kageyama.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Si no quieres lidiar con él, haz el trabajo tú solo y pon su nombre!

— Pero eso no es correcto… —Aunque la idea de tener que hablar con Tsukishima no le agradara tanto, tampoco quería que el rubio no hiciera nada, era mucho trabajo para él solo.

— Eres demasiado honesto...

Las demás últimas clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, tal vez Yamaguchi empezó a delirar, pero sentía la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre él. Al terminar las clases, muchos empezaron a salir y él apenas terminaba de escribir, era muy lento, siempre era de los últimos en salir.

— Yamaguchi.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —No había notado que Tsukishima estaba enfrente de él, se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer su mochila, se sonrojó a causa de la vergüenza y se dispuso a recogerla. — ¿Q-qué pasó, T-tsuki… Shima? —Gracias al profesor de historia había recordado su nombre. Pero estaba algo asustado por la miraba penetrante del más alto. Aunque la voz del rubio fue serena, se asustó, era realmente alto.

— Respecto al proyecto. —Yamaguchi se sintió más aliviado, se había olvidado completamente de eso. — ¿Te molesta si decidimos hoy cuál guerra será? Puede ser en tu casa.

— ¿En mi casa? Está bien... ¡Espera! ¿Quieres ir hoy?

— Sí ¿Por qué no? El fin de semana no me gusta hacer tarea.

 _"Sí que es directo"._ Pensó Yamaguchi, quería negarse, podían hacerlo por mensajes; además el rubio no sabía dónde vivía él, podía ser algo lejos de donde vivía él. Pero al ver la miraba fija del más alto, sentía que podía golpearlo si se negaba. — Está bien… —Aunque fue intimidante, no le hablaba con el mismo tono que a Hinata y a Kageyama. Ahora que recordaba eso…

— ¡Ya-ma-gu-chi! —Era Hinata que había entrado corriendo al salón de Yamaguchi. — ¿Listo para irnos? —También había olvidado eso completamente.

— Hinata… Respecto a eso…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Hinata lo miraba interrogante, giró su cabeza y pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio lo cual hizo que se enojara.

— Nos encargaron un trabajo y Tsukishima tiene irá a mi casa.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No hay problema! No tardarán mucho ¿Verdad?

— Pues… Creo que no.

— ¡Entonces no hay problema!

El de lentes y el más bajo se fulminaron con la miraba, salieron de la facultad. La casa de Yamaguchi no quedaba tan lejos de la universidad, tardarían un poco, pero era mejor ir caminando. Justo cuando iban saliendo de la universidad, apareció Kageyama caminando con un cartón de leche en la mano.

— ¿A dónde van ustedes tres? —Preguntó observando a los tres, uno parecía incómodo y los otros dos que en cualquier momento podrían matarse.

— ¿Qué te importa? —Tsukishima siempre tan amable.

— ¡Vamos a casa de Yamaguchi!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo también voy!

Yamaguchi no sabía qué hacer, los cuatro se encontraban de camino a su casa y esos tres parecían que en cualquier momento podrían matarse. Se sintió aliviado cuando por fin habían llegado, incluso se apresuró para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo dejó que ellos pasaran primero.

— ¡Ya vine!

— Bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue, cari-… —La madre del pecoso se quedó callado al observar que había traído de nuevo visita, de Kageyama no le sorprendía, pero el pelirrojo sí y ahora también ese chico rubio que tenía un aspecto algo familiar para ella.

— Bien… Vinieron de nuevo a estudiar. —No sabía cómo decir eso, estaba seguro que a su madre le agrada el hecho de que haya hecho más amigos, pero ocupaba avisar que los llevaría.

— Oh, no hay problema...

— ¡Hola, señora! —Hinata se acercó a saludar a la mamá de Yamaguchi, llamando la atención de todos con su voz chillona.

— Hola... ¿Hinata? —Se sentía un poco apenada, esperaba que ese fuera el nombre del chico, por su suerte si fue cuando vio que el chico sonrió mostrando los dientes y asentía. — ¡Hola, Kageyama! —Ignoró al pelirrojo y se fue con Kageyama el cual parecía disfrutar ese momento. — ¿Cómo te va en la facultad? —Parecía más atenta al pelinegro, lo cual hizo enojar a los otros dos.

— Bien, no me quejo. —La madre de Yamaguchi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Era típico que Kageyama respondiera así.

— Y él es Tsukishima, está en mi salón.

— ¡¿Tsukishima?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Eres hijo de Kenji y Hasu Tsukishima?! —Habló con emoción y cierto brillo en los ojos. Los cuatro chicos parecían muy sorprendidos ¿La madre de Yamaguchi lo conocía? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué?

— Ah… Sí. —Atinó a decir el rubio, estaba desorientado, pues nunca la había visto.

— Cariño. —Ahora se dirigía a su hijo. — El padre de Tsukishima y tu padre son compañeros de trabajo, se llevan bastante bien. Una vez conocí a tu madre. —Ahora se dirigió al más alto. —Cuando nos enteramos que tenían un hijo de la misma edad que Tadashi quisimos presentarlos, pero qué coincidencia que ustedes ya se conocen. —Los cuatro adolescentes estaban boquiabiertos ¿Cómo era eso que los padres se conocían y ellos ni miradas cruzaban? Bueno, ninguno de los dos sabía las amistades de sus padres en sus respectivos trabajos. Sus padres salían algunos días por las tardes con dichos amigos, pero nunca mostraron interés por saber quiénes eran.  
— Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Kei. Tus padres siempre hablan de ti y de tu hermano. —La madre del pecoso dirigía una cálida sonrisa al rubio, el cual se avergonzó un poco al escuchar a la madre de Yamaguchi llamarlo por su nombre. — Que descortés de mi parte, tienen que estudiar, los dejo. —La madre parecía muy feliz de conocer al hijo del que tanto hablaban sus padres.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación del chico de pecas algo serios, al llegar Hinata habló o más bien gritó para romper el hielo. — ¡¿Cómo puede ser que sus padres se conozcan pero ustedes no?! —Se aguantó preguntar desde que escuchó la madre de Yamaguchi decir aquello.

— Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia.

— Bueno, yo no hablo mucho con mi papá, así que puede ser eso. Además mi mamá no me habla mucho del trabajo de mi papá. —Respondió con honestidad el peliverde a la pregunta del más bajo.

— Como sea, tenemos que estudiar. —Kageyama hizo notar su presencia.

— Primero tenemos que elegir nuestro tema para el proyecto. —El de lentes lo fulminó con la mirada pero a la vez lo miraba con burla.

— Será rápido. —Sonrió el de pecas algo tímido, le gustaba que convivieran. Pero se ponía algo tenso el ambiente cuando eso sucedía. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Tsukishima había querido ir a su casa, podían ponerse de acuerdo por mensaje o incluso ese mismo rato en la facultad, sólo era decidir sobre qué guerra harían su investigación y llevar una cuartilla con la información. — Bien ¿Qué guerra elegimos?

— Guerra ruso-japonesa.

— Está bien…

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿Sólo era eso?! ¡No me jodan! —Hinata los miró incrédulo ¿El megane fue a la casa de Yamaguchi para eso? ¡Lo decidieron en segundos!

— ¿Y?

El pecoso suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? — Ya, deberíamos empezar a estudiar. Sacaremos derivadas.

— ¿Cómo se saca eso? —Dijeron al unísono el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, ya ni volteaban a verse cuando decían las cosas al mismo tiempo, sólo fruncían el ceño.

— Es fácil, yo le explicare.

...

Agotado, así podría decirse que estaba. Ya llevaba como dos horas explicando las derivadas y apenas podían hacer una ellos solos. Bueno, era un avance.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no puedan con esto?

— ¡Tú cállate! —Kageyama le tiró su cuaderno, pero fue esquivado por la tan mala puntería del pelinegro.

— ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! —Hinata preguntó, todo el rato que estuvieron estudiando, el de lentes seguía ahí sin hacer nada, sólo estaba escuchando música, ni siquiera estaba ayudando al estudio.

— Porque quiero. —Fue la única respuesta que hubo con un tono entre neutral y sarcástico, a veces parecía que no podía poner otro tono de voz.

— ¡Pero sólo eres un estorbo!

— ¡Estorboshima!

— ¡Aburrishima!

El rubio tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, no porque estuviera molesto. Sino por la estupidez que podía haber en algunas personas. — He escuchado de cosas estúpidas. Pero esto es patético.

— ¡Faltas tú, Yamaguchi!

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

— ¡De ponerle un apodo a Estúpidoshima!

Yamaguchi quedó callado unos segundos, sorpresivamente estaba pensando en uno, pero como era Yamaguchi, no era grosero, ni ofensivo. Era dulce y tierno como él lo era. — Que tal ¿Tsukki? —Sonrió de forma honesta. Dos se lamentaban por hablar del tema de los apodos, el otro se sonrojó levemente por tal apodo que sonaba muy infantil, pero a la vez tierno.

— Me gusta. —Se atrevió a decir formando una risa maliciosa que dirigía a los otros dos que rechinaban los dientes.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/ **  
**

/

/

/

 **Kenji:** Hombre inteligente, hábil y perspicaz.

 _¡VOLVÍ DE LA MUERTE! Por hoy… La escuela me está matando ;-; ¡ALGUIEN PARE EL SEMESTRE! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! No puedes mentirles diciendo que actualice en vacaciones, porque aun ni salgo y ya me dejaron tarea para las vacaciones ;-; O tal vez si(?) No lo sé, puede que la trate de acabar antes, no me gusta dejar la tarea al final, aunque suene poco creíble(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Ya saben_


End file.
